


Long Plot Prompts For Fics That I'd Die For

by Shapelybutts



Category: No Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: I'm not going to write these super well, sorry - Freeform, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapelybutts/pseuds/Shapelybutts
Summary: Basically a bunch of prompts for my favorite fandoms. If you want to write a full out fic for one, go ahead, but please reference me!





	1. Okami/BNHA Crossover

A young pre-middle school Midoriya goes to the Orochi Shrine, part of the Iwatsubo Shrine, on a school field trip to Oku Izumo town. He wanders off nearby to the riverbank of Ama-ga-fuchi and falls in and nearly drowns but manages to find a funny little wolf amulet at the bottom of the river. He keeps it after being rescued and puts it on his nightstand the night he gets home from the hospital. In his dreams, Amaterasu somehow (in wolfish expressions) convinces Midoriya to find the celestial brush gods, Yomigami, Tachigami, Hanagami, Bakugami, Yumigami, Nuregami, Kazegami, Moegami, Kasugami, Kabegami, Gekigami, and Itegami, and restore the astral plane and celestials to what it once was after Yami destroyed it in the Okami game.

What also happened on the field trip was that Bakugou managed to uncover the Tsubogami from under the pit on a dare. He got in trouble, but unknowingly awakened Orochi from his slumber since he apparently has the blood of Susano-o. Demons start to appear at night across Japan.  
Midoriya is blessed with Amaterasu’s power to stop them (only he can defeat/interact with youkai with a goddess’ blessing) and unwittingly becomes known as a vigilante by the name of Shiranui (he basically can turn into various forms of Amaterasu or a white wolf to normal people) while ridding the land of evil. He restores the brush gods to their former glory one at a time (though not necessarily in the same order as the game), eventually discovering that Bakugami was residing within Bakugou. It was awkward. Thankfully Kasugami was discovered near that time (before or after, your choice) and Midoriya was able to repress Bakugou’s memories before he could turn him in.

After that he discovers a mermaid pond at Dagobah Beach and can travel to other areas of Japan with it since most of the evil youkai are coming from there and making their way over to Musutafu where he lives. This makes the police (and the detectives Tsukauchi and Tamakawa) annoyed since Shiranui keeps appearing and disappearing in random locations across the country. Midoriya then encounters Eraserhead while defeating some Imps harassing some kids and they have a scuffle in which Midoriya escapes. Eraserhead realizes that Shiranui is a kid and joins Tsukauchi and Tamakawa in trying to track him down. Midoriya keeps escaping though.

Eventually Midoriya meets Shouto while tracking down some Guardians and ends up protecting him. This leads to Midoriya finding out that Endeavor is abusive and a side plot happens where he reveals the abuse to the detectives. Shouto is then fostered with a family of choice, OC or not (maybe let Hitoshi’s mother be Shouto’s therapist), makes up with his mother, and Endeavor is dismissed from being a hero. Touya (Dabi) tries to make up with Shouto in secret and they become friends after a while, though Shouto hides it since Dabi isn’t exactly living a legal life (this is before Dabi joins the League of Villains).  
Midoriya then finds out about the League of Villains after he sees Shigaraki try to convince Dabi to join them (Dabi refuses and they have a scuffle in which Shigaraki backs down after getting burned). Midoriya then follows Shigaraki to the League of Villains hideout using Veil of Mist to sneak around behind him without being noticed. However, Shigaraki figures out he’s being followed and pretends he hasn’t until they reach the hideout. There he employs a couple of villains including Kurogiri to try and capture Midoriya’s ‘quirk’ for All for One. They aren’t successful, but All for One becomes intrigued by the vigilante and orders his capture afterwards. Midoriya now has to avoid the League as well as the police force while restoring the Brush Gods and battling youkai. Orochi on the other hand has not been sitting idly. He makes contact with All for One and they join forces to stop Midoriya from gaining the power to seal Orochi. Orochi grants All for One some of his power, making him even harder to defeat.

Midoriya contacts the police force anonymously to tell them about a villain hideout, but they don’t exactly listen. They track down Midoriya by finding the areas he patrolled most, picked the earliest sightings, and connected the dots from there. They interview him at home and Tsukauchi and Eraserhead take him in. He then reveals that he doesn’t have a quirk and instead has been using divine influence this whole time in order to defeat Orochi. The police don’t believe him, but then All for One shows up after hearing that Shiranui had been captured and an epic battle starts between them. All Might shows up since it’s All for One and Midoriya and him gradually beat the villain down.

Then Orochi comes out of All for One’s body once he dies and All Might has to back down since his attacks aren’t effective at all against a demon. Midoriya alone has to fight Orochi and is starting to lose because of all the evil youkai Orochi is summoning when the Brush Gods find people to possess and help him out.

Bakugou is of course possessed by Bakugami, Shinsou is possessed by Kasugami, Tamakawa is possessed by Kabegami, Kaminari is possessed by Gekigami, Shouto is possessed by Moegami and Itegami, Kamui Woods is possessed by Hanagami, Eraserhead is possessed by Yomigami, Midnight is possessed by Kazegami, Stain is possessed by Tachigami, All Might is possessed by Nuregami, and Tsukauchi is possessed by Yumigami. They are all compelled to fight Orochi and they actually make way on defeating him since they’re possessed by the Brush Gods. They all fight and defeat the demon, but All Might loses most of his power in the process. He also delivered the final blows to protect Midoriya from doing it and getting a stain on his record. When Orochi is defeated, the Brush Gods flow into Midoriya and Amaterasu has a heart-to-heart chat in her true goddess form (a human gijinka) with him in a mental space and tells him that she has to go back to the Astral Plane and take her power with her. Afterwards, the police arrest Midoriya and take him in for questioning but ultimately determine that since he wasn’t using a quirk that he couldn’t be tried for vigilantism like they wanted to. He’s released and allowed to go home but before he can get to the car with his mother All Might stops him and offers him One for All since he was so impressed by his heroics during the battle with Orochi. Tsukauchi and Eraserhead are like ‘wtf’ at first and then resigned. Midoriya agrees since he lost Amaterasu’s blessing and still wants to be a hero and All Might can help. The End?


	2. A List of Possible Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this if you want to look at prompts instead

+Anima  
07-Ghost  
A Wrinkle in Time  
Abhorsen series  
Ajin: Demi-Human  
Alice in Wonderland  
Alive: Final Evolution  
Amatsuki  
American Gods  
Animorphs  
Ao no Exorcist  
Arata the Legend  
Arthurian mythos  
Avatar  
Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Avengers  
B – The Beginning  
BBC Sherlock  
Being Human  
Beka Cooper series  
Beyond the Boundary  
Blade of the Immortal  
Bleach  
Blood Blockade Battlefront  
Bloody Monday  
Blue girl  
Boku no Hero Academia  
Bourne series  
Captain America  
Castle in the Sky  
Cat Returns  
Catch Me If You Can  
Chaos;Head  
Chronicle  
Cirque Du Freak  
Coraline  
D N Angel  
D. Gray-man  
Danny Phantom  
Darker Than Black  
Deadpool  
Death Note  
Dendrobates  
Donnie Darko  
Dragon Heart  
Dragon Rider  
Dragon’s Bait  
Drifters  
Earthsea Trilogy  
Edge Chronicles  
ERASED  
Eureka Seven  
Fullmetal Alchemist  
Gantz  
Ghost Hound  
Ghost in the Shell  
Ghost Rider  
Gilgamesh  
Guardian Dog  
Guilty Crown  
Harry Potter  
Hemlock Grove  
Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy  
How to Train Your Dragon  
Howl’s Moving Castle  
Immortals series (Tamora Pierce)  
Ingo series  
Inheritance Cycle  
Inkheart  
IT  
Jumper  
K  
Kaguya Hime  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Legend of Zelda  
Leviathan series  
Life on Mars  
Little Prince  
Lost Boys  
Lovecraftian Mythos  
Lucifer  
Magical Girls  
Magicians  
Maleficent  
Marvel  
Matilda  
Matrix  
Maximum Ride  
Midnighters  
Monochrome Factor  
Mononoke Hime  
My Neighbor Totoro  
Naruto  
Nausicaa  
Neverwhere  
No. 6  
One Punch Man  
Origin: Spirits of the Past  
Pandora Hearts  
Pan’s Labyrinth  
Paprika  
Parasyte  
Peeps series  
Peter Pan  
Phantom Thieves/Kaitou  
Prague Race  
Prototype  
Prysen  
Re:Zero  
Reign of Fire  
Sandman Slim  
Seven Swans  
Shiki  
Shingeki no Bahamut  
Shingeki no Kyoujin  
Skybreaker series  
Skyrim  
Sliders  
Spiderwick Chronicles  
Spirited Away  
Stardust  
Stein;Gate  
Stravaganza  
Summer Wars  
Supernatural  
Switch  
Teen Wolf  
Terror in Resonance  
The Crow: Stairway to Heaven  
The Goose Girl  
The Last Dragon  
The Last Unicorn  
The Outsiders  
The Princess Bride  
Thief Lord  
Thor  
Tokyo Ghoul  
Travelers  
Tsukihime  
Valdemar series  
Various Mythologies  
Venom  
White Collar  
Wings (Aprilynne Pike)  
Wizard of Oz  
Xam’d: Lost Memories


End file.
